fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
FE 20b
9:34:27 PM Rook: So! I guess it's the next day, then? 9:35:19 PM *** Ander gets up, gets dressed and goes down for breakfast. *** 9:35:39 PM *** Ander also has hit dice back, so he will spend them to see if he can get back to full health. *** 9:36:19 PM *** Kite is already there, with her kitty. *** 9:37:18 PM *** Vashti shows up at some point. *** 9:37:39 PM Ander: "Hey Vashti. Or VashLi or...are you you right now?" 9:38:38 PM | Edited 9:38:58 PM Vashti: Vashti, currently, although Li is likely spectating. 9:38:53 PM *** Kite waves. *** 9:38:58 PM Ander: "Hello to you both then." 9:39:13 PM Vashti: How have you guys been? 9:39:33 PM Ander: "No longer cursed! So, that's good." 9:39:48 PM Kite: Awakened early by an extremely insistent feline. 9:40:05 PM *** Daneel will come down and sit with the group. *** 9:40:33 PM Ander: "Hey, this'll be my first fight where everyone gets to watch! That'll be great." 9:40:53 PM Kite: I am looking forward to it. 9:41:11 PM Daneel: Do we know what time you have to be there by? 9:42:05 PM Ander: "Nope. So, earlier the better." 9:42:34 PM Kite: It is likely to be a hurry-and-wait arrangement. 9:43:00 PM Ander: "Last time, Varia sent someone to come and get us." 9:43:40 PM Kite: She is exceedingly kind. As I understand it, ordinarily one turns up early and waits to be called. 9:43:46 PM Rook: It happens again! One of Varia's people shows up within the hour. 9:44:27 PM Ander: "And here we are! Hey, how's it going?" 9:46:13 PM Rook: They wave. "Fine? Are you ready?" 9:46:33 PM Ander: "Born ready. Let's do this!" 9:49:13 PM Rook: So you pile into the carriage and drive down to the Arena. There's a lot of people today, it's bustling. 9:49:38 PM Ander: "...this seems...busier than usual." 9:49:57 PM Kite: Perhaps there will be a larger crowd. 9:50:15 PM Rook: Driver: Of course. It's an exhibition match day. 9:51:00 PM Ander: "...wasn't my last match one of those?" 9:51:11 PM Rook: Driver: I don't know. 9:51:26 PM Rook: (It wasn't.) 9:51:38 PM Kite: As opposed to a ladder match or a tournament. 9:51:41 PM Ander: "...ok...well, good. Bigger crowd for when I win." 9:52:44 PM *** Kite nods. *** 9:53:20 PM Rook: You're lead to Varia's box, overlooking the main Arena. 9:54:23 PM | Edited 9:54:54 PM Rook: Varia: Ahhhh, good, Ander dear. It's good to see you. Are you ready? 9:55:24 PM *** Ander bows. "Naturally. Also, thank you for showing us to Moss. He was helpful." *** 9:55:51 PM Rook: Varia: Good, good. He's an old friend. 9:56:42 PM Ander: "...this time's a big deal, it seems. I'm not fighting Davey Hammers again, am I?" 9:57:47 PM Rook: Varia: Oh, no, dear. You're not fighting anyone. 9:58:14 PM Ander: "...what?" 9:58:19 PM Kite: What? 9:59:13 PM | Edited 9:59:35 PM Rook: She points out the window to the main Arena, where there's a hopelessly, bafflingly elaborate construction dominating the space. As you look, you see someone running through it like some kind of gauntlet, avoiding swinging spiked traps, gouts of fire and ice, and the like. 9:59:29 PM Kite: Ah! A gauntlet. 9:59:53 PM Ander: "So...I'm just supposed to run through that?" 10:00:05 PM Ander: "...ok...I can do that." 10:00:09 PM Kite: .... "just"? 10:01:02 PM Rook: Varia nods. It is not as easy as it might look. The articifers take great pride in devising a more and more.... intense experience every year. 10:01:36 PM Kite: Last year, one of my dancer friends almost made it to the end. 10:02:03 PM | Edited 10:02:43 PM Rook: Varia: But, those that make it through will be entered into a special free for all. 10:02:50 PM Ander: "Now that sounds like a good time." 10:02:50 PM Kite: His hair soon grew back. 10:03:23 PM Ander: "Alright, guess I'm playing monkey tonight. Should be fun." 10:03:43 PM Kite: It was entertaining. Particularly before the screaming began. 10:04:25 PM Rook: Varia: Keep in mind, Ander dear... the fights are where you earn a name and climb up the ladders. But the gauntlet is your chance to win the hearts and minds of the crowd. 10:04:57 PM Kite: Also, there are literal ladders. Often some of the steps are rigged to fall apart. 10:05:23 PM Ander: "...I don't understand. The fights are all that matter in the end, right?" 10:06:57 PM Rook: Varia: Yes, yes, but the Arena is a spectator sport. This is how you get people to show up to your fights. The more people that show up at your fights, the larger venues they'll put you in, the more presitigious your challengers will be. 10:07:34 PM *** Ander nods. "Which means the faster it'll be before I fight the champ." *** 10:07:35 PM Rook: Varia: If you excel here, and make them remember you, they'll come and see you fight. 10:07:41 PM Rook: She nods. 10:07:51 PM Ander: "Ok...I should get ready." 10:08:04 PM *** Kite nods. *** 10:08:24 PM Rook: Varia nods. "The rest of you are, of course, welcome to stay here with me. Lunch will be coming soon." 10:08:49 PM *** Ander takes off her sword and hands it to Kite. "Skara will just weigh me down in the gauntlet. Keep her safe." *** 10:09:02 PM *** Kite nods. *** 10:09:03 PM | Edited 10:09:18 PM Kite: With honor. 10:09:22 PM *** Ander leaves to go run the course. *** 10:11:26 PM Kite: Truth be told, I prefer the fights. They tend to be less gory. 10:11:42 PM Rook: VAria: There is definitely less immolation involved. 10:12:17 PM Kite: Also, they do not tend to upend buckets of spiders on your hair. 10:12:18 PM *** Ander will stretch out and go to the starting pitch *** 10:12:43 PM Kite: For some reason, people rarely expect that. 10:12:47 PM Rook: You go down, and get put in the lists, Ander. 10:12:51 PM *** Kite shudders. *** 10:13:02 PM Ander: ((Ander has no hair)) 10:13:14 PM Kite: ((Which is why he has an advantage!)) 10:13:41 PM Kite: ((Also the loose clothes will be easier to remove when you fall in the leech pond!)) 10:13:59 PM Ander: ((Yes, but worse when dodging the flame jets)) 10:14:21 PM Ander: ((Watch, here's where I roll all the Nat 1s)) 10:17:07 PM *** Kite buys some popcorn. *** 10:18:16 PM Rook: Vashti, Kite, and Daneel, your characters are going to be in the box, watching. Buuuut, you 'real' people are going to be helping Ander reach the end. I need someone to control powerups, someone to control trap mishaps, and someone to control random luck. 10:18:40 PM Ander: ((Oh, clever)) 10:19:28 PM Rook: So who wants what. 10:20:10 PM Vashti: fine with whatever. ^_^ 10:20:18 PM Rook: I need people to actually pick. 10:20:22 PM Kite: ((I'm for random luck. AHAHAHHAA.)) 10:20:27 PM Vashti: then? 10:21:24 PM Rook: Okay! Kite, You have the ability to give Ander Advantage on a roll after she already rolled three times over the course of the... course. 10:22:11 PM Rook: Vashti, you can cause the traps and various mechanisms to misfire in some way that actually helps her rather than hurts her. 10:22:18 PM Rook: You can also do this three times. 10:22:55 PM Kite: ((Woot!)) 10:23:05 PM Rook: well, who needs powerups, then. 10:23:13 PM Ander: ((Gulp)) 10:25:04 PM Rook: Here's what we'll do. Kite, you have the ability to either give advantage, or to drop healing powerup to Ander, but that counts against your three. 10:25:12 PM Kite: ((Okay!)) 10:26:37 PM Rook: Ander, you're lead up to the starting point! This is your first time in the main arena, and it's huge. There's a lot tension, and the sound of the crowd, and everything. 10:27:01 PM *** Ander takes a deep breath and gets ready *** 10:27:42 PM Rook: NOw luckily, it's not that much about speed. Your final time will be taken into account, but there's no time limit. 10:28:39 PM Rook: The door opens! There's a straight hallway ahead of you! 10:28:50 PM *** Ander runs down it! *** 10:29:18 PM Rook: Give me a reflex save as the floor falls out from under you a few steps in. 10:29:28 PM Ander: ((19)) 10:29:29 PM Rook: Dexterity. 10:30:06 PM Rook: You spring ahead, staying ahead of the collapsing floor and reaching the end. You have two ways to go now, as the path forks here. 10:30:27 PM *** Ander goes right *** 10:30:39 PM *** Kite noms popcorn and watches. *** 10:30:53 PM Rook: This hallway is filled with magical Darkness. 10:31:02 PM Rook: So you're running blind. 10:31:21 PM Ander: "AGH! swers in giant " 10:31:22 PM Rook: Give me a survival check to navigate it, at disadvantage. 10:31:36 PM Ander: ((11)) 10:31:40 PM Rook: Which Kite can counteract if she wants to use one of them. 10:32:26 PM Rook: But that is up to her. 10:32:47 PM Ander: ((If she does, that's a 16. Otherwise, it's an 11.)) 10:32:59 PM *** Kite does not. *** 10:34:18 PM Rook: Okay. This hallway is not straight, there are some twists and turns that it takes some time to navigate before she gets to the end. The Darkness ends, and she's standing before a scaffolding she's going to have to climb up and then down to get to the other side of. 10:34:26 PM Rook: Give me an athletics check. 10:35:04 PM Ander: ((21, forgot to turn off disadvantage, but it's actually a 21.)) 10:37:31 PM Rook: You climb that scaffolding like a monkey, to some cheers as you make up any time you lost in the darkness corridor. You reach the top, a narrow platform to navigate before you climb back down. 10:38:27 PM *** Kite cheers too! *** 10:38:38 PM *** Ander pauses for just a moment to rally the cheers. *** 10:38:48 PM Rook: Give me a performance check. 10:39:43 PM Ander: ((18)) 10:41:08 PM Rook: They get into it! you're definitely winning the crowd over. Ahead of you, on the narrow platform, gouts of flame start shooting out of the floor in a random, sporadic way, with no real pattern. 10:42:49 PM Ander: "WHOA! GAH! HOT!" 10:42:56 PM Rook: Behind you, what seems like a metal frame with an interior of metal blades comes to life, gently encouraging you forward. With metal blades. 10:43:24 PM Ander: "Must go faster! Must go faster!" 10:44:08 PM Rook: Vashti, you can either mess with one (or both) of the traps, or save your chances. 10:44:30 PM Rook: If not, Ander is making an acrobatics roll and a dex save, both with disadvantage. 10:45:24 PM Vashti: go for the knife box. 10:46:09 PM Rook: The knife box moves forward, but the knives move in a very predictable way, which removes the disadvantage for Ander's roll. 10:46:24 PM Rook: Ander is 1/3 of the way through the gauntlet, btw. 10:46:35 PM Ander: ((So, acrobatics, then dex save?)) 10:47:01 PM Rook: Dex save at disadvantage, yes. Kite can also contribute to this. 10:47:21 PM *** Kite will only contribute if she fails! *** 10:47:30 PM Rook: True! Make your rolls, Ander. 10:47:55 PM Ander: ((That's a 13 on the acrobatics and a 14 on the dex save)) 10:48:29 PM Rook: You take 4 points of fire damage, but you make it to the other side. 10:48:47 PM Rook: Now for the climb down, another athletics check. 10:49:04 PM Ander: ((Nat 20, 23 total)) 10:49:17 PM Rook: You get down pretty quick! 10:49:26 PM Rook: So, again, the path forks. 10:49:28 PM *** Kite winces. *** 10:49:32 PM Kite: I am glad they have healers on hand here. 10:50:01 PM *** Ander gets to the bottom and pats out her sleeve's that's caught fire. "Oh man, that's my favorite slash only robe...slash only clothes period." *** 10:50:22 PM Ander: ((Is there any way I can discern a difference between the two paths?)) 10:50:51 PM Rook: GIve me a survival check to see if you can recall anything from when you were watching from Varia's box. 10:51:21 PM Ander: ((13)) 10:51:42 PM Rook: Left, you think, was some kind of water hazard to navigate. Right, you don't recall. 10:52:45 PM *** Ander goes left *** 10:54:25 PM Rook: You go down a short hallway and find yourself in a wide chamber. You see the exit on the other side, but between you and that is dark water whose bottom you can't see. After a moment, narrow stone pillars start rising and lowering across the water in a definite pattern. You'll have to hop across said pillars. Or swim. 10:54:53 PM *** Ander tries to hop across. *** 10:55:05 PM Rook: Acrobatics! 10:55:14 PM Ander: ((14)) 10:55:34 PM Rook: You get a few across when darts start shooting out! Give me a dex sav. 10:55:42 PM Rook: Disadvantage. 10:55:47 PM Rook: Because slick stones. 10:55:53 PM Ander: ((12)) 10:56:44 PM *** Kite will use her Luck on that one. *** 10:57:20 PM Rook: She stays on, regaining her purchase! Give me another acrobatics check as you ctoninue to make your way across, staying low to avoid darts. 10:57:33 PM Ander: ((If Kite uses luck, it's a 19)) 10:57:44 PM Rook: ((I know, that makes it.)) 10:57:50 PM Ander: ((21 acrobatics)) 10:57:53 PM Ander: ((Ah, sorry)) 10:58:51 PM Rook: She hops across, and gets to the door on the other side of the chamber.... a slick tunnel that goes down into darkness. 10:59:02 PM Rook: You're going to have to waterslide. 10:59:24 PM *** Ander does so! WHEEEEEEEEE *** 10:59:58 PM Rook: A waterslide with SPIKES that shoot out. You have to kind of steer yourself to avoid them. 11:00:08 PM Rook: Give me a Dex check. 11:00:20 PM Ander: ((Check? Not a save.)) 11:00:27 PM Rook: Check. 11:00:37 PM Ander: ((16, then)) 11:01:56 PM Rook: That's enough! You control your descent enough to avoid spikey death. The slide ends, abruptly, with you falling into water. But there are chains in the ceiling above the water that you can grab onto and swing/climb on to get to the edge of the water. 11:02:06 PM Rook: Roll dex save if you want to grab. 11:02:16 PM Ander: ((23)) 11:04:04 PM Rook: You grab like crazy, getting a firm hold, but the posts holding the chains in place start to slide out as you hang there, meaning you have to shift to a new chain before you're dropped in the drink. As you look around, there are four doors clockwise around the room, you'll only be able to swing to one of them. Assumiing you don't just want to plunge into the water below you. 11:04:47 PM *** Ander will go for the door at 9 o'clock. *** 11:05:08 PM Rook: Okay! Acrobatics, please. What's your AC? 11:05:35 PM Ander: ((22 acrobatics, and without my sword, my AC is 16)) 11:06:06 PM Rook: You start swinging out there when, out of the water, a giant mechanical shark rears out, snapping giant mechanical jaws at you. 11:06:25 PM Ander: "WHAT?!? WHAT?!? WHAT?!?" 11:06:27 PM *** Kite yelps! *** 11:07:02 PM Rook: It hits! Unless Kite or Nilani want to do something. Kite can use one of her luck things to make the shark reroll its 24, or Nilani can make a mishap happen. 11:08:33 PM Ander: ((After avoiding it earlier, here's where Ander loses an arm :P )) 11:08:56 PM *** Kite will use a Luck! *** 11:09:22 PM Rook: Still 24. Nilani? 11:09:39 PM Ander: (( Vashti you with us? )) 11:10:21 PM Vashti: use a mishap here, yeah. 11:11:06 PM Rook: Ander has taken 15 points of damage at this point, but Nilani's mishap makes that 7 as some of the workings of its jaws seize up. 11:11:25 PM Rook: Ander, you make your way to your chosen door! 11:11:51 PM Ander: ((I am in not stellar shape at this point)) 11:12:07 PM Rook: You see a hallway, not unlike the first one you came through. This is the last stretch. 11:12:19 PM Rook: You can see the finish point at the end, behind a door. 11:12:50 PM *** Ander makes a last ditch run for it. *** 11:13:00 PM Kite: Go Ander! 11:13:41 PM Rook: As soon as you enter the hallway... it becomes this. Because of course. 11:13:43 PM Rook: https://78.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7rxx5im4E1qfy2kdo1_250.gif 11:13:57 PM Kite: ((THIS EPISODE WAS BADLY WRITTEN.)) 11:14:07 PM Ander: (( :D )) 11:14:15 PM Ander: "................. sigh " 11:14:16 PM Rook: To get to the end, I need three dex saves, Ander. 11:14:35 PM Ander: ((12, 23, 13)) 11:14:42 PM Rook: One success. 11:14:50 PM Kite: ((Um, I'll help out on that first one. My last Luck.)) 11:14:59 PM Rook: Reroll that one, Ander. 11:15:17 PM Rook: I said reroll, not roll the same thing. 11:15:19 PM Ander: ((Same roll. Vashti you wanna throw in your last one?)) 11:15:25 PM Vashti: a mishap here, too. 11:16:47 PM Rook: Okay, the mishap cancels out one of the failures. Ander, you do get through, taking 6 damage! 11:16:51 PM Rook: Are you dead? 11:17:02 PM Ander: ((NOPE!)) 11:17:06 PM Ander: ((4 HP left)) 11:17:16 PM Rook: And the crowd goes wild! 11:17:41 PM *** Ander will limp across the finish line and bask in the cheering *** 11:17:50 PM Rook: They got to watch you get beaten to a pulp AND win, so best of both worlds. 11:18:01 PM *** Kite cheers and cheers! *** 11:18:04 PM Rook: You are promptly healed up back to full by Arena clerics. 11:19:13 PM Ander: ((Is my friend Bertold there?)) 11:19:26 PM Ander: ((The old healer from my first fight)) 11:20:07 PM Kite: That was much better than other gauntlets I have seen. 11:20:16 PM Kite: I was not expecting a large artificial shark. 11:20:31 PM *** Ander goes back to the box to meet up with Varia and the gang. *** 11:21:26 PM *** Kite awkwardly hugs Ander! *** 11:21:45 PM *** Ander returns the hug. "Uhh...cool. Thanks." *** 11:21:55 PM *** Ander is awkwardly holding her chest. *** 11:22:11 PM Kite: That was an exceptional performance. 11:22:43 PM Ander: "Thanks! I will admit, I did underestimate the gauntlet. I was not expecting the shark." 11:23:22 PM Kite: I have not seen that one before either. There was a swarm of illusory hornets, and then a group of very hungry weasels. But not sharks. 11:23:54 PM *** Ander probably looks a bit of a wreck, incidentally. Healers may have healed her body, but her clothes are still wet, torn up and burned. *** 11:24:24 PM *** Kite returns Skara. *** 11:24:32 PM Rook: Ander's time places her fifth on those that have completed the gauntlet. 11:24:52 PM *** Ander takes Skara and reattaches it to her belt, where it belongs. *** 11:25:11 PM Ander: "That's pretty good, right? And that means there'll be a free-for-all at some point?" 11:25:48 PM Rook: Varia: Among those that complete the course, yes. 11:26:30 PM Kite: It was excellent. 11:31:28 PM Ander: "Hey, uh...Kite...can I...uh...borrow you...just for a sec?" 11:31:54 PM Kite: Yes. 11:32:08 PM *** Ander pulls her aside a bit. "So um..." *** 11:33:25 PM *** Ander pulls some chopped up bandage bits from under her robe, which is slashed across the side. "So, this is a sarashi, which I usually use to keep my...you know, tied down. The shark kind of took it out, and it's all...floppy...you have and strips or maybe can repair them with magic, or something?" *** 11:33:49 PM *** Kite eyes them. *** 11:34:20 PM Kite: ... you only use strips of cloth rather than a more... robust support garment? 11:34:54 PM *** Ander blushes. "...I mean...it's sturdier than it sounds?" *** 11:35:23 PM Ander: ((That is a terrible lie, btw. But I don't need to tell you that. :) )) 11:35:37 PM *** Kite looks doubtful. *** 11:36:35 PM Kite: I believe you will have to purchase a replacement. However, I would suggest a brassiere instead, or perhaps a reinforced one made for fighters. 11:37:03 PM *** Ander blushes harder. "I...uh...I just...those are...like..." *** 11:37:21 PM Ander: "It's embarrassing." 11:38:16 PM Kite: Not as embarrassing as losing a fight due to flopping. 11:39:12 PM *** Ander sighs. "Fine...I'll look into it. ...is there anything you can do about my robes, at least?" *** 11:40:11 PM Kite: Yes. 11:40:18 PM *** Kite removes her outer coat and hands it to Ander. *** 11:41:08 PM Kite: I can stitch it up when we return to the inn. I do not have mending supplies here. ... I am not much with a needle, but independence was encouraged and we made our own repairs at school. 11:41:39 PM Ander: "That's ok. If you can't do it naturally, I know how to do the repairs myself." 11:41:58 PM *** Ander throws on the over coat "At least this'll get me home." *** 11:42:17 PM *** Kite nods. *** 11:43:11 PM Kite: Perhaps a shopping trip is in order, so that you can get spare clothing that fits. 11:44:13 PM Ander: "............ sigh Yeah, I guess." 11:44:52 PM Ander: "...there's gotta be some halfling clothing that won't make me feel ridiculous." 11:45:02 PM Ander: "...Daneel's hat bodes poorly for that, though." 11:45:47 PM Rook: Varia: Nonsense dear. You're my fighter now. I'll see you have a full wardrobe. Fierce, ready for action. Sharp lines, stark colors. 11:46:07 PM Ander: "...uh...ok...thanks." 11:46:19 PM *** Ander tries her best not to look worried about this. *** 11:47:53 PM Kite: I usually prefer plain, simple clothing. ... for one thing, it is easier to determine what matches that way. The rules are somewhat... complex. 11:48:07 PM Ander: "...there's rules?" 11:49:11 PM Kite: A bewildering array, each less comprehensible than the last, as they say. 11:50:02 PM Kite: Do not wear stripes with plaids. Do not wear white after the summer. Do not wear pants with dresses, however, leggings are acceptable. ... there are no clear delineations between leggings and pants. 11:50:27 PM Ander: "...how about I just not wear dresses...ever." 11:50:51 PM Kite: Dresses are easier, because it is one less thing to match. 11:51:23 PM Kite: Matching is good. Too much matching is bad. ... there is no clear delineation between matching and too much matching either. 11:51:31 PM Kite: ... I find shopping... difficult. 11:52:03 PM Ander: "...........this is sounding very complicated. It's like that time I tried to learn the game with the little horsies and towers and stuff." 11:52:39 PM Ander: "Well, if Varia takes over, I don't have to deal with all that. That's nice." 11:52:47 PM Kite: Chess is simpler. Each piece has a set of rules it obeys. 11:53:47 PM Kite: Whereas I cannot differentiate on sight whether an item is a skirt or a kilt, or whether one is meant to wear a sash or a belt. 11:54:50 PM Ander: "....Countess Varia, I am very thankful to you for taking this out of my hands." 11:55:34 PM Ander: "Are there any rules for the...uh...the...you know...the bras?" 11:56:15 PM Kite: Black matches with blue, but not with navy, which is a subtype of blue. One must not wear brown shoes or boots with black trousers. One should wear socks which match one's pants, but one does not typically wear stockings that match one's skirt. 11:57:09 PM Ander: "...ok, just to be clear, we are not buying me stockings, right? I really don't want any." 11:57:32 PM Ander: "I am only really interested in clothes I can fight in." 11:57:33 PM Kite: They are largely not worth bothering with. 11:57:45 PM Kite: As they tear easily and do not provide any warmth on cold days. 11:57:58 PM Ander: "Then why do people buy them?" 11:58:47 PM Kite: Supposedly they look attractive and smooth the legs. I do not notice any difference in smoothness, nor have I noticed any difference in attractiveness. Also, they are expensive and do not usually last long. 11:59:08 PM Ander: ".............yeah, no." 11:59:58 PM Kite: The garters required to hold them up are uncomfortable and then one must worry about not showing one's garters. It is all extremely aggravating. I do not see the point. 12:05:13 AM Kite: ... one must, however, wear clothing. 12:05:32 AM Kite: Thus, shopping is not avoidable. 12:06:06 AM Ander: ".......so we're going shopping tomorrow...great." 12:07:02 AM Kite: Even if it were socially acceptable, it is to cold for nudity at present. 12:07:16 AM Ander: ".............I don't do nudity." 12:07:30 AM Ander: ((I am assuming we are out of Varia's earshot, at this point.)) 12:10:11 AM Kite: It would make people exceedingly uncomfortable. 12:10:40 AM Ander: "It would make ME exceedingly uncomfortable. I am honestly a little uncomfortable talking about it right now." 12:11:31 AM Kite: Ah. We will change the subject, in that case. 12:11:35 AM Kite: ((And there we can stop!))